not another love story
by WhyUNoLIke
Summary: oh but is another love story between rom and clawdeen and what should have been... enjoy! Rated M for strong language, sexual dialogue, sexual theme and violence later
1. Chapter 1

Oh but it is another love story between my two fav m.s chars... Clawdeen and Romulus... I really believe there should be more clawdeen and rom stories o.o

enjoy

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it Clawd! Please just leave me alone!" Clawdeen slammed her bedroom door as she threw her large purse in one of the room corners. From her pocket she grabbed her Icoffin and tossed it carelessly on her bed, not caring if she missed or not.

All fucks had gone down the drain on this day and no one in their right mind would attempt to unlock the secret of why Clawdeen would be so upset.

Howleen could just feel her sister's anger as soon as she stepped into the house. As she sat in the living room watching some t.v with her brother; Howie, she opted to get up to see what the big fuss was about. At the beginning of the hallway she met Clawd who was confusingly rubbing the back of his head, perplexed about the whole situation and the goings-on of his sister.

"I don't know what is up with her, but you know how she gets sometimes…" Clawd shrugged as he took a deep breath and joined his little brother on the couch. "I do not recommend going in there and bothering her right now Howl…. Just give her some space, I am sure she will calm done after a few." He told his pup sister, but to his better judgment he knew that Howleen just couldn't keep away.

She tiptoed down the hall as quietly as she could, with each step closer to the room, the atmosphere just seemed to grow thicker and thicker. '_What is eating her? I haven't taken anything from her that she would need… I know she hadn't found out about me borrowing her vest…' _

Each contemplation on its own was a death sentence, but for some reason she felt something deeper. With a floppy ear to the door she could hear her sister grumbling under her breath, growling at something and hissing at another. She could hear her throwing stuff all around the room in the utmost upset manner. "s-sis?" She would gently tap on the oaken door, but before she could get the first sound, the door flung open almost taking Howleen out for good with the sheer amount of force that came from the swinging door.

An extremely dense scent was coming from Clawdeen as she marched to the bathroom, still grumbling under her breath. It was a scent that would send any ghoul with a hypersensitive nose running, it would be a scent that would keep most at bay and now Howleen was in the mist of it as she peeked from around the corner of the door that almost murdered her and tried to catch a little of Clawdeen's attention.

She raised her finger in the air and spoke as gently as she could before Clawdeen would reach the bathroom and lock herself away for hours probably, "Clawdeen…. What is wrong?"

There was an eerie silence that came from Clawdeen, she ceased to walk as she shot daggers at Howleen… She didn't speak and those golden bullets ensnared Howleen into a frightening stand still. The younger sister could see that Clawdeen was battling something, internally. She could feel just a rush of animosity engulf her…overwhelming her as it spewed from her pores in the form of a dense scent.

Clawdeen found herself breathing heavily as her gaze detoured from Howl and just turned into a scoff and eye rolls. She closed the bathroom door and not much longer had the shower began to run.

Howleen was confused, she stood there trying to piece it together… there was no anger towards her, she hadn't found anything amiss at this moment, this was something deeper. Her sister was hurt for some reason and she needed to find out why.

Clawdeen couldn't help but ponder about what was going in her head for a moment.

_I don't care! Why should I care? I really don't want to have to explain myself to anyone, I shouldn't have to. It is his life… he can do what he wants and why should I care about any decisions that he decides to make along the way?_

At this point nothing seemed to matter to Clawdeen as she found herself, over and over again looking to the steamed laced mirror once again and over a few more times. As more and more questions seemed to pop up, she grew more and more confused of why she was feeling the way she was feeling.

_Am I hurt? Why the fuck should I give two fucks about anything he is doing?_

She could only scoff and she willingly took her naked form into the hot shower, trying to ease her mind of her issues as hot water cascaded down her furry form.

When the noises seemed to calm down Howleen took it upon herself to try to get in to the nitty gritty of it all as she walked into the diva's room. Right away Howl noticed this was something personal just by the look of her room now. She knew that Clawdeen would never just throw her purse on the floor nor be anywhere without her Icoffin glued to her hands.

The pup picked up the Icoffin, even though she knew it would be wrong on so many levels to go through her sister's pride and life, she preceded. She did notice it vibrate a few times and when it did turn on she could see that she last left off on Frightbook.

_She is going to mangle me if she finds out I'm on her Frightbook! But I have to do this! I need to find out what is wrong with her so I can help her…_

She proceeds to go through the hundreds of status updates from her friends and pages she liked, but one in particular status update from a girl that was a friend of Clawd on Frightbook stood out. It had 19 comments of congratulations and 35 likes. "What is this?" She was so naïve; so pup like with her curiosity.

_Purr-SY?_

She would continue to read…

'_This cannot get anymore purrfect, I can finally say he is all mine. My Beau, Ro-_

Clawd walked past the room to get to his room, looking over to see Howleen on the floor with Clawdeen's Icoffin… he freezes only to grow wide eyed, double backing and snatching Howleen up. "Get your butt out of there and put her phone down!" Clawd wanted to scream but he knew that it would piss off Clawdeen only more. "Are you out of your mind?! Do you want to die?!"

The sudden voice made her jump and drop the phone before she could read its contents. "B-But Clawd! Wait, I want to see what is wrong with Clawdeen and I think I may have found it on her pho-"

"No maam!" He tugged on Howl before closing the door behind him. "I do not want to be responsible for your sudden disappearance if Clawdeen finds out you were going through her phone. When she is ready, she will tell us what is wrong. Now go finish your homework before mom comes home." He motioned her off, making sure she was to leave and out of sight. He looked back at the closed door and then to the bathroom and could see steam still coming from underneath the cracks.

He worried about his sister for a few moments but then realized that she would be ok, he would think that Clawdeen would tell him if it was dire or had anything pertaining to her health and so with that thought he made it to his room and began doing some Clawculus homework.

It wouldn't be but a moment later that he would hear his phone going off in his letterman jacket. He retrieved it and pulled it up to his ear and could see it was from Romulus. "Yo! Whats up Rom?"

'_Nothing much going on here… Dougey and I were going to shoot some hoops with Deuce and I figured you would want to join if you are not too busy.'_

Clawd listened before a smirk danced across his lips, always loving a good game of Casketball with his close friends. "That sounds awesome. Give me 5." And with that he hung up and attempted to do one more Clawculus problem before becoming stumped, putting it away for now before changing into athletic wear and left his room.

Finally calmed down enough to breath normal, Clawdeen exited her room as well nearly bumping into Clawd. She stepped aside to let him pass, his eyes meeting hers in some concern. "You alright?" He asked her as he placed a masculine hand on her small shoulders.

She watched him, not sure how to answer…not sure if it was wise to tell him anything that she was feeling, besides him being her brother that was usually about it, nothing too personal between the two.

Clawdeen fought hard to plant a small smile on her lips as she rubbed her own arms as they were crossed over her chest. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks though. It is probably finals that are wrecking my nerves… no biggy." She assured him, but she knew he knew better of her.

He wasn't going to press into it for the moment while it was still fresh, whatever was eating her, he was sure that in time she would say. "If you'd like… … you can come play some ball with me and the guys."

"Who else is going?" her ears perked a little, feeling slightly excited about it.

"Deuce naturally, Dougie and Rom." Clawd responded, watching her as she could feel her wrench in; what it seemed like, pain.

Her face contorted at the mention of Romulus, her nose scrunched as she raised a hand to Clawd and walked away. "No!… have fun though." Sarcasm dribbled from her lips as she flopped on the couch and frustrated, flipped through boring channel after channel.

Clawd watched her before he shrugged and went on his way.

"And don't let your friend stab you in the back!" She growled as Howleen made her way to the couch to join her big sister, just wanting some company from her, even if it was a short amount of time before they were to start fighting again.

That didn't happen, Clawdeen just seemed to doze off after Clawd left, mentally exhausted it seemed. Howleen placed a blanket on the gentle form before leaving her be to her dreams.

* * *

please r and r... I appreciate it thank you. next update soon


	2. Chapter 2

What was she expecting of him? They were just friends, best of friends since her potty training days but now that they are older, feelings start to develop and him; being so oblivious, moves on with someone else. rated M for future chapters, maybe some violence and language RomDeen

* * *

"I got Dougie on my team, let's switch this up for once." Clawd tossed the ball into Romulus court, beginning the game. It would begin on a slow start before the inner wolf got the better of Clawd, plummeting Romulus/Deuce team.

It would be about late evening now; the sun took refuge amongst the hills and four sweaty guys relaxed on the provided bench to cool off some.

"I haven't played that hard in a long time. Good game though, Clawd." Deuce bellowed as he now stood up, looking to his Icoffin to see some messages from his girl, Cleo.

Clawd ran a dry towel over his forehead and smiled to his friend, panting a little from the intense, yet passionate Casketball game between friends. "As long as I have my wolf, Dougey on defense we are unstoppable." He laughed as he gave Dougey a manly slap on the shoulder.

Romulus sought refuge on the bench next to Clawd, lapping water from the water bottle before he looked to his friend. A few times his phone would vibrate but he thought nothing of it.

"Well, I'm going to head off. Cleo and I have a date. Dougey, you need a lift?" Deuce asked Dougey as he got off the phone and gathered his things.

"Yeah, I have some homework to finish up anyway. I'll see you in school dudes." He motioned farewell to his friends before leaving with Deuce, now it was only Romulus and Clawd.

Clawd looked to his friend for a few moment before taking a deep breath as his muscles relaxed; retracing back to his earlier woes of his younger sister. "I really don't want to go back home.."

Romulus looked to his friend, a little concerned as to the reason was. "What is going on now?"

Clawd shrugged before his attention turned to his friend, he cocked a brow as he couldn't come up with any reasons, "It's Claw-"

Again Romulus' phone went off, this time it rang and rang until he eventually picked it up. "Hello?"

Clawd looked to the trees overhead and the falling sun, taking a deep breath as his mind went back to Clawdeen and her emotional breakdown she seemed to be going through. When Romulus answered his phone, he couldn't help but listen and on the other end was a ghoul with a slight accent.

Romulus listened to the girl, nodding some with a gentle smile as he answered briefly. "I have to say it right now?" A slight ting of red came to his grey cheeks, he tried his best to hide it but it was too late, Clawd caught it.

He laughed silently to himself before almost losing it.

"…Iloveyoutoo!" Rom said it quickly before taking a deep breath, glaring over at Clawd who was just losing it; running around laughing hysterically. "Hey look babe, let me call you back when I get home."

It would be a few more moments on the phone before the grey male would chuckle and grin. "B-babe.. I-I'll call you back in a few, ok?" With that he hung up before looking down at his feet, placing his phone in his duffle bag next to him and looked to the grinning Clawd. "Shut it Clawd!" He jabbed him in the side.

"Well, well, well Rom… who is this mystery ghoul you are into now?" He nudged back finding that Romulus had the biggest grin on his face. Clawd stood up as Rom did so as well, tossed the ball at him and began free throwing with his friend.

Romulus was indeed grinning at the thought, not so much of being embarrassed or anything about who he was talking to but just for the simple fact that the ghoul wasn't known to be the nicest to Clawd's girlfriend, Draculaura. "It's just some ghoul who I found a small interest in…" Romulus shrugged at him as he made all of his shots from the free throw line, making every basket skillfully.

"Just some ghoul huh? And Iloveyoutoo? Is just to some ghoul? How long has this been going on for you to finally say those words? You guys smashed huh?" Clawd could only laugh.

Romulus couldn't deny or lie about anything, he would have to admit that those three words shouldn't have been tossed around so carelessly to just anybody and in all honesty he didn't love the girl but was completely interested in her.

Clawd watched Romulus for a moment before he smirked and shook his head. "Well, even if you don't tell me who she is I'm glad nonetheless that you found some happiness for the time being… assuming you are happy?"

"Yeah, for the most part… She likes me and I like her. She isn't bad on the eyes either." The grey male grinned. "If you must know, I've seen her around school before and she said hi to me when I transferred to Monster High. At the Justin Biter concert that you dragged me to; we bumped into each other again and just started talking… end of story." He sighed as the ball hit the rim and the game was Clawd.

"Really now? You sleep with her yet?" he cocked a brow as he went to retrieve the ball and went to sit down. He could only burst into laughter when Rom didn't even attempt to deny it. "Wow! The sly wolf who I happened to recall saying he would wait for the right girl." Clawd mocked only to get an elbow in the side.

"Don't portray me as a bad guy… I am a guy and maybe I felt she could be. Maybe we both just wanted to do something spontaneous…" He bit the bottom his lip, just thinking about the past few encounters of the ghoul.

"So, you going to tell me about her or what?" Clawd asked with a chuckle seeing Romulus face of the thought.

Romulus took a breath, green eyes seemed to envision her. "She can be a little much at times but she has cute tendencies. She is better at Clawculus then I would ever be so that is a plus… Long legged smart ghoul, dark furred, curves that can go for miles, gorgeous- you know, let's just stop talking about this." The grey male attempted to just wave off the subject but Clawd was persistent.

"Ok, ok… but I'll find out who it is sooner or later. I'm sure Clawdeen knows who it is… Unless you didn't tell her and that is the reason why she was so pissy today." Clawd chuckled but became silent when he saw the look on Romulus face.

"W-wait… what?" The grey male went over to Clawd, shifty and a little perplexed about the whole thing. "Clawdeen? Why would she be upset if she didn't know?"

Clawd shrugged, "Well you know she confines in you with her issues at times because she had known you since she was a pup. She considers you a brother, I can't hide anything from her. But like I was saying before you got your phone call, she came home so angry. Like really upset but she wouldn't tell me what. She didn't want anything to do with me.

Romulus thought about it for a moment, looking down at his feet for a few moments. "I've been trying to talk to her ever since this morning…" He sighed before giving his signature smirk. "Well I am sure she will snap out of it soon, you know how she is." Rom looked to his watch before gathering his things. "I'll talk to you later bro, I need to get going."

Clawd nodded before high fiving the other and they both went their separate ways.

With a deep sigh Romulus looked to his phone once again, seeing a few missed messages but not from the one person he was kind of hoping would send one… even if she hated him. The gray male closed his eyes for a moment as he continued to walk home, wanting to get his mind of things. After a few moments he dialed a number, waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hey… Something came up all of a sudden with my folks, I'm not going to come over tonight. But I will see you tomorrow at school for sure…"

* * *

r/r please! Thanks, sorry for the long delay


	3. Chapter 3

_read and review please and thank you._

_I do not own M.H or chars simply the story is all_

* * *

_A few days would seem to glide by…_

"Ghouls! Focus! Focus!" Cleo barked as she stomped up to the tattered looking pyramid, specifically at Clawdeen. "Uh, hello Clawdeen?! You do realize that you are the prime foundation of this pyramid? We do need to have your complete attention!" Cleo snapped her fingers in Clawdeen's face.

She snapped out of it quickly, shaking her head before the pyramid disassembled and took a small break. "I'm sorry Cleo… I'm just stressed out." Clawdeen groaned in some frustration before taking a seat on the bleacher to gather her things.

Ghoulia looked to Clawdeen before speaking, groaning and moaning as her language.

Clawdeen took a deep breath and shook her head, "No Ghoulia, I am fine. I-I'm just stressing over tests and stuff like that. Don't worry." All that time she had a close eye on a particular fearleading member who just seemed a bit too upbeat for her liking.

Cleo watched Clawdeen from the other side of the gym with Ghoulia with her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't think she is stressing over tests Ghoulia… Why won't she tell us what is wrong?" Blue orbs looked over to Ghoulia who was just as stumped about the whole thing.

_It would be a few moments later that Cleo and Ghoulia met up with Frankie and Draculaura._

"This is totally out of character for Clawdeen… She was spaced out the whole time during practice; she was last when we did our laps around the gym and hasn't spoken a word to anyone the whole time. This sounds like boy trouble…" Cleo added as she crossed one leg over the other and sipped on her juice box.

"In Clawculus she didn't speak to me… or acknowledge me in the least." Frankie continued on. "What makes you think this has anything to do with a boy? I am sure we would have known about any interest that Clawdeen would have, we are her best friends after all."

Cleo raised a brow and gave Frankie a look, "Spacing out, out of control frustration, fatigue, lethargic, loss of appetite and distant amongst best friends are a few symptoms of Secret Admire… Did you not read the latest blog from C.A Cupid? Spring Fear?"

"Well yeah! But this is Clawdeen we are talking about… Maybe we should just give her some time and I'm sure she will come around and tell us what is eating her." Draculaura finished as she turned to see Clawdeen dart out of the locker room and into the hallway. "We should just keep an eye on her... I'm sure she knows we are there for her if there is a problem."

_Hallway_

She felt the need to just be left alone, she didn't want to be constantly harassed by her friends just so they could know what the problem was. HELL! She didn't even know why it was a problem. Clawdeen couldn't come to terms with the whole situation. "I just want to get home and lay down…" She said to herself as she ran claws through her thick bout of mane on her head.

Turning the corner sharply, unaware at what was coming towards her in her rush to leave the campus, she bumped into a broad chest and fell to her butt. "Sorry about that.." She gathered her things once again and stood up only to frown at who she was apologizing to. "Oh… its only you…"

"Well, hello to you too Clawdeen." Romulus spoke gently to her as he knelt down to hand her some papers at his feet.

"I-I need to go!" Clawdeen attempted to leave but the gray male blocked her.

"Wait for a moment… We need to talk." Romulus admitted only to hear a growl from the other.

Clawdeen did indeed growl at his order, looking up into his green eyes with her frustrated golden ones. Behind her eyes was a soul that screamed and clawed at her, causing her pain every time that this male was around. "We do not need to talk about anything Romulus…there is nothing going on! There is nothing wrong!" She grew tired of all of this, fed up.

"No, we do. You stopped talking to me completely, you do not return my texts, your pissed at me… I just want to know what the reason you are mad at me is." He could feel just sadness and anger coming from her. He knew that she wasn't herself just for the simple fact that the two would talk on the daily; friendly advice amongst friends about anything is what the two had developed over the years, a close sibling type relationship.

"You are right Romulus! I am pissed off at you!" Clawdeen admitted as her brows furrowed angrily as she released all of the oppression she had been feeling about the male.

At this point Draculaura and Frankie were not that far behind, they were also leaving campus when they saw Clawdeen interacting with Romulus, suspicious they hid into the catacombs of a dark hallway.

"You stabbed me in my back! I feel like I can't trust you anymore!" Clawdeen barked.

Romulus listened to her a tad confused, "I don't understand…"

Clawdeen growled at the male before storming out of the front doors and into the front school yard. "You are not stupid Romulus!" She threw her hands in the air as she grumbled spite from under her breath.

"**Oh this is getting heated!" Frankie whispered in almost a scream, Draculaura quickly intervened with a quick cover of her mouth.**

"**Let us try not to get caught Frankie…" The vampire hushed her as they continued to listen.**

Romulus stayed close behind her as well as Frankie and Draculaura. "Clawdeen! Come on girl! I want to know what is wrong with you!" He grabbed her wrist and in return almost got another one in the face, he grabbed her and pinned her against a tree so she could calm down. "Chill out for a moment! I won't let go until you do…"

She looked into his eyes before her face softened and she looked down at her feet and sighed once again. "At the dance…you kissed me underneath a full moon."

"**KISSED?!" Draculaura gasped as she quickly covered her mouth, hoping it didn't blow their cover.**

**Frankie frowned at the vampire before focusing on the two in question.**

"Well yeah I did…and I apologized to you for that. I didn't want to offend you in anyway, but I couldn't help but to do so." The gray male gently let go of her wrists and stood back, watching her as she seemed to shake a little.

"It was under a full moon, you know damn well that if you kiss under a full moon that means the person you kiss is your true soul mate…" She added.

"'I am fully aware of the legend… but it only seemed wrong after you got upset about it. I told you how I felt about you and your response to that was you were not ready for a relationship, especially if it could have been with someone you knew since potty training days." Romulus raised a brow as her orbs met with his, a frown on her face as tears seemed to threaten her eyes.

"And so instead of waiting, because I told you how I truly felt about you, you get a ghoul the same week?! And do I have to remind you of the ghoul you chose…? Would that make me feel any better?!" Clawdeen growled at him, he knew he had done wrong in his decisions, but at the end of the day his inner dominant male got the better of him.

"**Oh ghoul… she is in love… with Romulus…. But Romulus found another ghoul?" Draculaura tried to piece it together.**

"**That would explain the sudden outburst after we found out that Purrsephone started talking to him." Frankie added before looking back around the corner to see a shaking Clawdeen and an even more confused Romulus.**

It was just before Romulus could speak that he heard a familiar purr approaching them. "Speak of the devil herself…" Clawdeen could feel herself getting fed up, she wanted to fight and if this ghoul crossed her the wrong way she was afraid she wouldn't hold back.

"Romy…there you are. You were supposed to meet me by my locker after practice…" A sultry voice erupted between the two.

Clawdeen bit the bottom of her lip as she frowned as the vassal of the voice came in view. "Purrsephone…" She muttered under her sigh as she rolled her eyes and looked to the side of her.

Romulus took a deep breath as well as he stepped back from Clawdeen knowing this should be low key if anything, he was with Purrsephone after all. "I needed to speak to Clawdeen." He replied to his ghoul who wrapped her slender arms around the male's waist.

"Oh did you guys need more tim-" Before Purrsephone could finish her question Clawdeen jumped in with a slight growl and bark.

"No! We are done talking… I'll see you later." With that Clawdeen left in a hurry, rushing home as tears threatened her eyes again. She was at her wits end at this point; not caring anymore of what Romulus had said, tried to say and what he was trying to put on her.

**Frankie looked to Draculaura as they ducked into a bush as Clawdeen stormed by. "We need to tell the other ghouls ASAP! Clawdeen needs our help"**

"**Are you sure? I mean this is Clawdeen we are talking about. She is the type to handle herself and everything that goes on in her life. She would rip us to shreds if she knew we were ease dropping on her…" Draculaura looked back at her as they now stood up and watched Clawdeen dart all the way home.**

"**I don't know what we can do then…"**

_At Purrsephone's home; about an hour later._

"Sooooo…what was all that about earlier Romy?" The dark furred ghoul asked as she unzipped her jacket and threw it on the furry orange chair in the corner of her room. She kept golden eyes on the gray male, red lips pursed as she looked at him through her elaborate mirror in front of her.

Romulus watched her for a moment before looking outside at the swaying trees. "It was nothing really, just trying to see what was wrong with my home ghoul is all. She was just a little upset today…"

"Oh? Well no kidding. She was so far gone in her own thoughts today at practice, Cleo let her go early. I wonder what could be going through her mangy head right about now." The werecat continued on only to get a slight growl from the male behind her.

"Ease up off of Clawdeen…I've known her since she was a pup…" Romulus slightly glared at her. He was fully aware of the tension between Purrsephone's ghoulfriends and Clawdeen's group and so insult came naturally, but he wasn't going to let anyone talk bad about the wolf in his midst.

"I am aware of how close you two are. But nonetheless…let's talk about something more meaningful." She slowly began to approach the male, biting the bottom of her succulent lips. "Tell me of your day…" She purred as she sat forward, straddling the male's waist now and arms around his neck.

Just to get things off his mind, he welcomed it. He wrapped his arms around her curvy form, feeling every ridge of her lower back that tapered to her taught backside. He shook his head a little before chuckling, holding a little closure and looking back into her lust full eyes. "Passed my Clawculus test this morning, ate steaks, worked out in the gym… played some Casketball with Clawd, went to practice.. Did you miss me?" With his free hand, he cupped her chin and brought it a little closure to his face.

At this point Purrsephone was panting, she purred as her crimson lips met the flesh of his neck, taking in his scent and drowning. "Of course I've missed you… Show me how much you missed me." She smirked as she slid off his lap and onto the bed, looking back at him.

Romulus watched her; turning now to her, he pinned her arms above her head as a free hand went to work at removing her clothing; one by one. As he took the ghoul once again, pent up lust and thirst for a warm body, he couldn't help but retract back to the scene between Clawdeen and himself.

As he looked down at the panting kitty below him all he could see his Clawdeen's eyes looking back at him. He could imagine her below him, not Purrsephone. Romulus could see Clawdeen wanting him just as bad as he really wanted her. He could feel her tear into his back, howl out his name and whimper as she tightened around him before climaxing loudly.

And now as Purrsephone laid in his arms, cuddled close as she rested her eyes in the male's chest; he could only sigh as he watched the ceiling fan go round and round.

"_What am I doing…?" _He would keep asking himself as he looked over at the sleeping form that wasn't Clawdeen.

* * *

r and review thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the extended period of time for this update. Lots of real life shit going down! but nonetheless here you go!

r&r please

* * *

"Clawdeen! Come on now… I am your best friend! You have to tell me what is going on!" Frankie bugged as she tried her best to make it through the open window of Clawdeen's room.

The wolf rolled her eyes as she swiveled around in her chair to see Frankie's detached limbs gathering themselves on her floor. "What a smooth entrance Frankie… you wasted your time there is nothing to tell." She waved her off as Frankie placed herself together.

"Of coarse there is Clawdeen…don't try to detour me any further. I know there is something wrong, I feel it in my bolts." Frankie responded as she found herself on a familiar spot on her bed.

"Really now? Or is prying in someone else's business giving you all sorts of charges? Honestly Frankie… I am a werewolf and I do have super hearing and super smell. I know Draculaura was with you too." She smirked as yellow eyes trailed back to her sketch pad on her desk.

Frankie took a deep breath before taking a furry pillow from the head board and placing it in her lap. "Oh yeah… I forgot about that…" It would be a few moments of an awkward silence that would perk Frankie's curiosity a bit further and so she got up and went over to her silent friend who seemed busy with another creation of hers. "You know we are only worried about you because we care. I really want to know what is going on, but if you are not willing to tell me than I will wait till you are ready…"

Clawdeen could only chuckle at that as she placed her pen down and took a deep breath. "Frankie…" She ran fingers through her ruffled mane, turning to her friend with slightly saddened eyes.

She saw the look in her eyes, Frankie stopped as she approached a little closer, pulling a beanbag chair to sit in front of her. "Yes?" her eyes seemed to brighten when she spoke. Frankie had only imagined this day that she would have a heart to heart conversation with the toughest girl that she knew, finally Clawdeen Wolf was to open up and Frankie was honored to hear it.

"Admit you were wrong for ease dropping….admit it and maybe I will tell you." She crossed her arms.

A little taken back by the request, she hesitated, but answered nonetheless. "I admit I was wrong for ease dropping… b-but We were so concerned because you weren't acting your-"

She was cut off by Cladween folding her arms across her chest, now looking down at her with contemplating eyes.

"I am guessing you heard most of what I told him huh? You guys were trailing really close…" As she waited for an answer, Clawdeen took her phone out and directed to her Frightbook, the page that started this whole mess. "You remember the dance a few weeks ago?"

" Yeah… I saw that you trailed off with Romulus somewhere…" She took Clawdeen's icoffin and looked to all of these status updates from Purrsephone, but went under a different alias. Frankie could only grin about the remembrance of that evening. She could recall Clawdeen gone for a long while with him and also how flabbergasted she seemed when she returned, maybe something went wrong?

Clawdeen shook her head, "Well, I will just go over what you already heard and know…. Romulus and I have known each other since we were pups. He is like another older brother, part of the family. The more we hung out in our older years, the more I realized that it could be something more. The feeling I was getting was so confusing… we are friends! More-So brother and sister. He had been there for me when I just needed to talk, he was always there like a brother should..."

Frankie listened to her, eyes growing wide as she could picture herself as Clawdeen and what she had gone through with Romulus. "Now that you are older, you guys are starting to develop deeper feelings for one another?"

"Well, yeah, that is natural right? Every Werewolf seeks its soul mate, his/her life partner to live. I did start developing feelings for Romulus, every time I would see him…my heart would flutter a little, I would feel my cheeks blush a little brighter…. So unexplained, but kind of scary because… I fear of getting hurt." The wolf admitted as she looked down at her glittered nail, feeling slightly ashamed of her ignorance.

"So you told him how you felt about him?" Frankie continued asking, wanting to know the rest of that evening.

Clawdeen stood up now and went to her slightly parted window sill, looking up at the cast over night sky, the gentle blankets of grey covered the moonbeams that wanted to shine on the ground below. "I told him how I felt…I told him that I couldn't … he is like my brother."

"B-But he did confess that he was in love with you? And you turned him down?"

Clawdeen at this point felt tears threatening her eyes, a heavy lump in her throat that wouldn't leave. "And now that he knows, he turns around and starts dating Purrsephone. They are meant for each other though."

"Clawdeen, if you denied him then why would you be so heartbroken about it?" Frankie seemed to have an ongoing list of questions.

"I told him to wait… I needed to think about it because; again, I have to be 100% sure that I really do feel the way I do like he did for me. I just don't go around loving people… and to think he would understand that, but what do I expect from anyone? Nothing…" She could only sigh as she looked to Frankie now. "That is the end of the story, I think I am over it now." The wolf concluded.

"Well that is good because I want the old Clawdeen back. I am happy that you decided to open up to me about it though." Frankie smiled a quirky smile and chuckled a little.

Clawdeen watched her for a moment before she looked to her Icoffin again. "It is going to be hard though just because I really do like him still. My feelings are strong for him, but I am just so confused as to why he decided to ask Purrsephone out? How did that come to be?" She snorted before placing the thought out of her mind. "But anyway…I'm over it now. He made his decision and I can only look the other way." She added before taking back her phone and placing it on her desk.

Frankie watched her friend before smiling a little, "Well as long as you are normal now. I will always be there to talk or to bug you until you tell me."

In reply to that Clawdeen just chuckled to herself before shaking her head. "I should be getting to bed now Frankie. All of these pent up emotions drained this wolf out." With another smile Frankie approached her before wrapping arms around her shoulders and hugging her friendly.

"Just holler if you need me Clawdeen!" and with that Frankie took her leave out of the window that she came in from.

The wolf watched her leave before she was out of sight before her brows lowered and some tears fell from her eyes. "…What were you thinking Romulus? Why Purrsephone?" She moaned some as she laid on her bed, bringing her pillow to her chest and cuddled with it tightly.

It would be questions left unanswered. All she could do was just deal with it, embrace and endure the pain. Clawdeen could only watch from afar as Romulus seemed to be enjoying his life, but all wasn't lost. In the days to follow it got easier, consulting with her friends about her dealings made everything brighter and she soon returned to her old self, even taking cross country as an after school activity….yep! Things are surely back to normal!

* * *

r&r please! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews!

Yay 5th chapter is up. Working on the 6th now! I hope you guys enjoy. please r and r!

* * *

Things were surely back to normal for Clawdeen. It had now been a few weeks since she had spoken to Frankie about what happened between Romulus and her and soon enough she had felt more comfortable in sharing this information with the remaining group of friends.

It would be an evening like many others, cross-country. Clawdeen paced herself as she jogged to the rhythm of her music that played in her head phones. She had been running for a good two hours, gently laxed into the depths of her ever going mind.

The wolf closed her eyes as she let her feet do the guiding, taking a deep breath as the warm wind hit her face. She had reached a point of euphoria, a lifting feel of happiness and calm. Clawdeen realized that things happen for a reason and it was fate… things happen for a reason… But for some reason, maybe not consciously, she would watch. She would find herself looking for him from the corner of her eyes. She would catch herself walking in his direction in hopes of seeing that he was a least happy; after all they were childhood friends. She sighed deeply as her music stopped; looking to it she realized the battery had finally died.

She looked to her watch and saw that she had been at it for a while, looking around she noticed that the other runners had already left.

"Kick higher ghouls! We are going to keep doing this until it is perfect! Mashonials in exactly one month from today!" A familiar voice rang through Clawdeen's sensitive ears. Nonetheless it was followed by familiar groans and moans of the already tired fearleading squad.

"How much practice should we do in a day? I think our pyramids are purrfect!" Toralei had to ask.

"You call those 'purrfect' Toralei? Let me tell you something about pyramids! In my day-" Cleo would continue to rant on and on about what she saw was wrong and how it needed to be fixed.

Clawdeen watched from the corner of her eye at this and could only chuckle. "Thank God I have practice today in Cross-Country instead." She shuddered at the thought. She knew how Cleo got, especially when it came close to Monster Mashionals.

"How much longer? I do have plans tonight…" Purrsephone mentioned as she sat on the ground, Indian style and continued to pick at whatever seemed to be underneath her nails.

Her voice urked Clawdeen, even after all of this time. She was annoyed with every little thing that she did, not because she was bitter about her but for the simple fact that Purrsephone continued to purposely call for Clawdeen's attention when it came to things about or with Romulus. Not like she would assume it was always about Romulus.

"Calm down Purrsy… you know we have plans with daddy tonight. I'm sure your boy toy can wait a little longer." Meowlody had to remind her on several occasions.

Clawdeen watched her for a few more moments before going back to her running.

"Romy!" Purrsephone purred as she saw the grey male in a fitted tank top and dark blue casketball shorts. "He looks so yummy in that attire." She moaned some as the other girls gathered their things and headed back to the locker room.

Clawdeen only rolled her eyes, not wanting to look at him at this time. "Great…" She muttered under a deep sigh as her jog turned into a fast walk around the track.

Romulus couldn't keep his eyes off of Clawdeen, he wanted to just talk to her and to see how she was doing. They were childhood friends after all. He glanced at his ghoulfriend who ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and lifted herself up to kiss his lips. "Hey kitty…" He gently smiled a little.

Purrsephone looked into his eyes as she took a deep breath, "What are you doing here stud? You miss me?"

Romulus looked down at Purrsephone, but his mind was elsewhere. "I need to talk to Clawdeen." He simply put it, he wasn't too concerned on how his ghoulfriend would perceive it.

"Clawdeen? Isn't she not talking to you anymore?" She raised an eyebrow to him before stepping back to look at Clawdeen who seemed to be too distracted with her own accords.

Romulus took another deep breath before kissing Purrsephone on the forehead and motioned her off to the locker rooms. "I will call you later tonight. Tell your father I said hello when you see him."

"W-wait! Are you sure you don't want to come with us Romy?" Purrsephone asked as she seemed to be dragged away by Meowlody and her forever rolling eyes. Before a reply could be heard Romulus ran after Clawdeen to meet up with her, leaving Purrsephone with her sister and her prior engagement.

Clawdeen watched Romulus from the corner of her eye, rolling them and moaning at the stubbornness he possessed.

As he jogged next to her, he couldn't help but notice how healthy she looked. From the corner of his eye; still without saying a word, he noticed beads of sweat rolling down her furry face, her massive amount of hair in thick braid but cutely her bangs stuck to her forehead. He could only sigh at the girl he let get away even though they had established nothing more than a friendship/ sibling-ship. "Would you like some of my water?" He asked her gently but in return received a growl and Clawdeen now running with some speed and so like the pest he was, caught up with her.

'_my god… leave me alone Romulus… I do not want to talk to you.' _Clawdeen would think to herself as she glanced at the water bottle, cold and dribbles of its essence cascading off of his enclosed fingertips, but refused despite how parched she was.

"Clawdeen.." Romulus wanted her attention but as soon as her name escaped his lips, she sped up into a sprint and Romulus was close behind.

The were-female closed her eyes as she darted around the track, refusing to show him any emotion for he didn't deserve it. She fought with the voices in her head, telling her to just turn around and hug him; spill her heart out to him that she really did miss him, but her pride got the best of her. She ran as fast as she could before she could feel the burning in her thighs. Clawdeen; at this point, had been running at this constant pace for about for about 40 minutes now and the sun had already sought refuge beyond the hills of the school.

Romulus could only watch her with some concern as he sped up next to her, now in front of her. "Clawdeen…stop! Talk to me!"

She shot a glare up at him as she elbowed him in the gut and sharply turned to the field now. Clawdeen didn't care of the pain in her legs; she didn't care how tired she was. All she cared at this point was to get away from this male who always seemed to be playing with her head. She thought she had finally gotten over him; the situation, but his presence would flood her with old emotions that she thought were long buried.

He did his best to follow her, but she was so nimble and quick with her turns; the casketball player couldn't keep up.

It would be soon enough that Romulus would find himself lost in a forest that seemed to come out of nowhere. Heavy scents of evening dew and a flowing stream threw his senses off. "Clawdeen!" He looked around, she had seemed to vanish. "Where the hell did she go?" Sensitive ears picked up on a slight panting about 15 feet behind him, he could also sense her heat and sweat.

"Go away Romulus!"She yelled as she hid behind a thick, old oak tree. She could feel her heart beat right out of her chest as she heard the footsteps on thin fallen branches. She felt so out of character when he was around, so strong she had become over the years but just recently… she would wither into an emotional pool of pandemonium! She couldn't bear to see him.

"Clawdeen, come on girl!" Romulus threw his hands in air before looking to his feet as his body calmed down finally. "I just want to finally really talk to you. I haven't seen you in a few weeks. You are always avoiding me in every class."

"There is nothing I would want to discuss with you Romulus! There is a reason why I don't want to see you!" Clawdeen yelled, now revealing her location.

Romulus looked around before walking to the tree that Clawdeen hid behind; he sat down on the roots and took a deep breath. "Well if it makes you feel better than I won't look at you.."

She growled, but she knew if she were to try to escape he would just chase her. As pitiful as it seemed, she found it sort of cute. When he replied, she could only smile a little…just a little. "What if I run away again?" Even though she just answered her own question, she wanted to hear his response.

He chuckled, "Well since I am the pest…I would just have to chase after you."

"And…how far would you go to get me?" She was blushing a little, despite how much distaste she had for the male; the feeling could only make her heart beat a little faster.

Romulus smiled at her question and shook his head, "I've been chasing you since you were a pup… I'm sure I can go on a little longer." From ear to ear he smiled towards her as he now looked up into the crimson/orange sun set sky.

"It is sort of pitiful…so tell me what you want to say so you may stop running." Clawdeen came from her hiding spot with a smirk on her lips, her hands crossed over her chest.

Romulus looked to her for a moment before ahead, patting the spot next to him. "Sit…" For once she listened but with a small sigh that got him chuckling again.

Yellow eyes traced whatever was ahead of her before she looked to Romulus, seeing that captivating smile he would always have; always ensnaring the weakest of hearts.

"I've missed you…"

She would continue to listen; as much as she would want him to stop, her heart really wanted to hear more. "Have you?"

Romulus chuckled to her before patting her forehead like a pup, "I miss your Swollen head! I miss my little sister, I miss my friend… I take family seriously. Growing up with 9 sisters and me being the youngest made me this way." He chuckled. "And like one of my sisters, I get worried if I can't talk to you. I promise it is harmless."

Clawdeen would listen for a few more moments before she looked away, "Is it strange for a sister to get jealous of her brother?" Her eyes met with his.

"My sisters do it all the time, but it is mutual, I have been known not to like my sisters boyfriends/mate/life partner. I care for them and would assume I know what is best for them. It isn't strange…" He smiled a little before looking up at the now half-moon that beamed through the thick of the trees.

"Of all ghouls…why Purrsephone? That is the only thing that bothers me…" Clawdeen admitted as she spoke gently. "Is she everything that you ever wanted?

He chuckled again, "Everything that I ever wanted? Purrsephone… came to me in my time of need. I was going through a tough time to be honest…" his voice lowered a little bit as he seemed to remember it all. Romulus had never told anyone about his hardships, he had never confided about his issues or turned to someone to help solve a problem that he couldn't solve. That wasn't his style.

"What were you going through that you couldn't talk to me about? If not me than Clawd…" She raised a brow, growing more suspicious about what he was hiding. He never would lie to her, he never kept secrets..that was just a bond that they had.

He could only study her, her eyes were so full of concern but deep down he could see the fires of jealousy within her. He smirked a little at that. "I'll tell you, don't worry. Right now may not be the time, but just promise me from now on you will reply to my texts? Maybe we can go for a run sometime… I need to get back into shape." He joked as he stood up now, helping her up and stretching.

"B-But wait…" She raised a brow to him, watching as she wrinkled her nose at him. "Nevermind… fine then! I'll let it be now, but as my brother you have to promise…no more secrets from me. I don't let Clawd get away with that, I will not treat you any different." She puffed out her chest some as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"There is the Clawdeen that I've always known! I promise…" Romulus agreed with another cool smile, looking to her and her massive ego boost.

"Pinky promise…" She raised another brow as she held out her pinky. "Pinky Promise that you will not keep any secrets from me!"

The male was a little hesitant at first but then he saw a quick smirk dance across her pretty mouth before taking her pinky and interlacing it with his. "I promise Clawdeen."

_~For as long as it takes…I will endure. No matter what I have said before or what I have done, what I feel at this moment I feel is true. My guardian, my friend, my brother… I will forget about the anger, I will turn away at the pain because now I see that you do need me…~_

"Ok then…. You should walk me home." She flashed a slight smile at him and locked arms with the towering male. With that she walked with the male out of the thickets of brush and the dense trees onto the path that would lead them back to the school and from there Romulus walked Clawdeen home. As she listened to him rambling about the outline of his day, she remained an open ear and would just listen with another smile on her face.

_~Despite where life has taken us and challenged us to make choices…I will always remember that we started at the beginning together and together we shall remain.~_

"Well, I guess I shall see you tomorrow?" Romulus asked as they approached the front gate of her home.

"Of coarse…" She grinned as she nudged him in the side, opening the gate door and stepping in. She brushed against him before she turned into his eyes, the moment locked as he gazed down at her as well. In a single moment Clawdeen wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you…"

He raised a brow at her, a little taken back by her action but before long embraced her as well. Romulus felt a rush of assurance from her hug, he could feel the flutter once again in his chest and stomach as he held on to her for a few moments more. "Thank you? For what?"

"Just thank you Romulus… accept it." She joked as she parted from him and made her way to her front door. Before entering she looked back to see green eyes following her and a flash of smile run across his lips. "Night…" And with that she went into her house and turned off the front porch light.

He watched her, like many times before and took a deep breath as she disappeared from his sight. He could only chuckle as his thoughts were collected, now turning around to walk back to school to get his car.

They were both sure after this night that things were going to be ok.

* * *

Don't forget to r and r thanks guys!


	6. ch 5 part 2

"You looked so occupied Purrsy… are you thinking about that boy again?" Meowlody toyed as she chuckled at her seemingly upset sister.

"I have been texting him for the past few hours and no reply yet!" She growled as she unzipped the back of her dress and threw it in a corner of the room. "He is probably hanging out with Clawdeen again…" She sounded so bitter as she looked at her phone for the umpteenth time and growled at the lack of effort on her boyfriend's part. "This is so frustrating!"

"Calm down kitty." Meowlody teased with the biggest grin on her face. She walked to the large bathroom that resided in their room and went to the tub, running the hot water until it was full. "Come… bathe with me."

Purrsephone looked towards the bathroom before looking back at her phone. "Why does he insist on hanging with her when he has me?!" She spat angrily as she walked into the bathroom and undressed.

Meowlody watched her before getting in the tub with a deep sigh. She placed all her hair in a high, messy bun and just let the water consume her. "Come in Purrsy…" She motioned for her to come forth into the tub and eventually she joined her.

Purrsephone moved her head to the side as her sister sponged her back and neck. "My Romy…He still hasn't asked me to Prom…" She growled lowly, shrugging her shoulders and sighed deeply before closing her disrupt eyes and becoming lost in the sensations.

Meowlody watched her frustrated sister before bringing her closure and rested her head on her shoulder and collar. "Romulus is yours, is he not?"

"Of coarse!" She shot a glare back at her sister.

"And you love him and he says he may feel the same way about you?"

_~Romulus… of coarse he loves me. He has to love me… He's shown me that he does…~_

With a raised brow, Purrsephone slightly turned to her. "… He loves me. He has shown me many times." He has never said that he loved her, he would always just smirk at her when she would mention it to him. Romulus seemed to play with her heart as he would spend nights with her but deep down she knew that he dreamt of someone else. It wasn't fair!

"Then why don't you show Clawdeen her place? They are nothing but friends, correct from what you told me? Do everything in your power to make Romulus love you if he doesn't already pretty kitty." Meowlody purred in her sister's ear. "Let him rest tonight and tomorrow…well I will leave that up to you. Don't worry much about it my sweet sister, we will talk more about it tomorrow."

They continued their bath, but the thought of some competition got her fuming.

_~I am his…heart, mind, body and soul… I am all he needs, I am all he would ever need..~_


	7. Chapter 6

**It has been real fun writing this story! I really hope you guys are enjoying it thus far because I do not plan on stopping any time soon, but unfortunately, due to slight decline in health I have been preoccupied with personal matters… To my followers thank you!**

* * *

_Clawdeen…_

…

…

_Clawdeen… I love y-_

**BLARE BLARE BLARE!**

The alarm goes off so loudly in the wolf's ears causing him to jump out of bed, entangled in his satin sheets causing him to fall out of his tall bed. Like clockwork; right on cue, bickering could be heard from down the hall; growling and barking like wild animals over took the halls and then another set of doors could be heard opening with great force.

"Rema! Give back my sweater!" Rhea barked out as she chased her twin sister down the hall.

Romulus sat on the edge of his bed now, looking to his feet now, running rough hands through his hair. "It is never going to end…" He listened with a smile at the familiar bickering of his slightly older siblings, Rema and Rhea; the youngest twins.

_Three…_

"Rhea! You're always borrowing my things! This sweater is going to go well with my skirt! Come on Rema!" She snatched it back from her, in result started another bickering fight.

_Two…she is coming to the door…_

_One!_

"Rhea! Rema! Present yourself to me now!" The mother wolf stomped out of the room and her two bickering daughters.

In an instant the two stopped, their ears tucked close to the side of their heads as they approached their mother, pleading forgiveness.

Romulus could only laugh to himself as he stepped out of his room now and could see the interaction between his sisters and his mother.

"Now you two stop fussing, I've raised you two better than that!" Mother wolf replied with the utmost seriousness. She towered over her daughters with hands on both sides of her vivacious hips, her eyebrows in a deep fro, she bared her fangs at the two before motioning them away. She took a deep breath as she watched them scurry to their room, luckily the commotion didn't wake the other siblings.

"They will be the death of you…" Romulus glided by her in a cool manner as he snuck a kiss on her cheek. "I kind of like this wakeup call almost every morning."

The mother looked to her youngest, her only boy and smiled greatly. She had a great sense of pride over her son; he was perfect in her eyes. Golden eyes gleamed with happiness as she embraced him. "Did you sleep well?"

No matter how old Romulus was, he couldn't get out of being treated like a baby by his mother.

Rema gruffed as she listened and hid behind the door, it was a big thing to get on Mother Wolf's bad side so early in the morning.

"Are you hungry? Let us have breakfast before you are off to school. Rema! Rhea! Come downstairs!" mother Wolf demanded as she walked down stairs with her handsome son.

Like a terrible sound, they grimaced at that notion. Growling to themselves; Rema and Rhea obeyed hesitantly. "Of coarse Mother!" It would be a few moments later that breakfast would be prepared for Mother and Romulus, like usual when Rhea and Rema acted out of line.

Romulus looked at his phone a few times for something hopeful, but would be disappointed as he placed down his favorite mug; now looking to Rema. "Do we still have anymore Wolfsbane? I want some tea…" He smiled as he asked his disgruntled sister.

She growled at him, but soon stopped when she could feel poisonous daggers drill into the side of her head. "I shall check the cupboards…" Rema gritted her teeth as she took off her apron and stomped back into the kitchen.

Mother Wolf looked to her son and smiled, "I see you have been listening to your father…building immunity against the toxins of wolfbane. Growing too fast my son, too fast…soon enough you will be married and father me some grandchildren." She sighed jokingly but at the same time that is what she really wanted, like any other mother.

"First thing is first Mother… School, Casketball and getting my scholarship for collage..." He smiled as he sat back in his chair. "Besides… you have enough grandchildren running around."

Mother Wolf traced her finger on the lip of her coffee mug and smiled to herself, "…So… Rema tells me that you are talking to some girl at school…" She managed to sneak in with a coy smile towards her son.

Romulus looked to her with his green eyes and shot her a smirk before looking the other way. "Oh look at the time… I think I should go get ready for school." He was about to get up but was stopped by his sister.

"Here! I don't see how you can drink this stuff…it is so bitter..ugh!" Rema gave him the leaves of the flower and some more hot water.

Mother Wold flashed a gleam at her son to stay and smiled some more as she sipped the rest of her coffee, "Stay a little longer son…tell me about her."

"About who?" Rhea approached from the kitchen doors and took her seat next to her brother.

"Nothing Rhea…" He chuckled some as he looked to his sister to not say another word. He hated talking about his interest to his mother. As a Mother Wolf she was protective of her children, not so much the daughters, but her only son. She seemed very welcoming with those ever piercing, golden spears known to be her eyes, but she was very possessive especially when it came to a potential mate. His mother always felt no female would ever be good enough, she should be the only female in her son's life.

"Do you know something about this ghoul I am talking to Rhea?" Mother wolf looked to her, waiting for a lie to come from her muzzle; just another reason to snatch her up and punish her.

Rhea looked to her younger brother and then back to her mother, hesitantly. "I do not know a name; I don't know anything about her… he brought her like once. I know she is a were-cat." She replied carefully.

And it would be in good reason not to bring Purrsephone around the family. His mother was very old school; wolves should stay with wolves, plain and simple. Romulus didn't fear of what his family would say if he were to bring Purrsephone over, but he was sure that his mother could sense that his ghoul wasn't of their kind.

Mother Wolf looked down to her children, her smug looking son and smirked some. "A were-cat, huh? Bring her after school tonight… I want to properly address this ghoul as a mother should for her son. We will have a dinner…" She stood up now, still looking to her children; her long dark hair covered the left side of her face, making her seem more menacing than she was.

He nearly jumped at that request, more like demand and no one ever disobeyed Mother Wolf. "…Tonight? I-I will ask her…" He felt defeated. He knew what was going to be said, he knew it. Romulus' mother was not one to sugar coat anything and that is what he feared just because he knew a were-cats upbringing was slightly more guarded than a wolf.

"Very well… I shall make the preparations." She smiled as she walked past her son and now over to her daughters; placing a hand on their shoulders. "Now… go wake your sisters." Mother wolf sent them off.

Romulus quickly finished his tea and now stood up to face his mother who embraced him once again before she walked to her room and closed the huge oaken doors behind her. He sighed deeply before going to his room as well to get ready for school.

~outside

Purrsephone walked up the street with a few notebooks in her arms, her purse on her shoulders. She looked up to the sky with some disgust because she really had to go out of her normal routine for her plan to work. Walking… in hopes of catching Romulus before he was to leave. She had her hair in a high bun for once, remembering of what Romulus had told her that she looked prettier like this. "This better work…" She grumbled before approaching the street sign and at the corner was where Romulus stayed.

"Y-yes Mother… I will see you after school! I got to get going!" Romulus closed the door behind him just before his eldest of sisters were to notice he was still there. He took a deep breath as he lazily placed his backpack on and fumbled in his coat pocket for his car keys. In hand, he backed out of the drive way and continued slowly down the street, to the stop sign.

"Ok there he is!" Purrsephone said to herself as she seemed a little bit more damsel in distress. Sadly, he didn't recognize her too much as he passed by her and something in the back of his mind stopped him.

Romulus looked in his rear view before stopping and backing up to her, rolling down his passenger window and looking at her. "Hey…. Purrsephone! What are you doing here?"

She acted like she didn't see him and continued to walk ahead, but only to turn around at the second shout of her name.

"Purrsephone!" Romulus called out as he now got out of the car and walked up to her.

Purrsephone looked up at him with a small smile before gathering herself once again, with a deep sigh. "Oh hey Romulus… I was just on my way to your house. I wanted to go to school with you this morning."

He smiled to her before taking her stuff from her hands, "Get in. There is actually something that I wanted to ask you." He told her as he got her in the car and began driving to school.

She looked at him for a moment before smiling shyly.

"I wanted to as- Wait… you look different… Are you not wearing makeup?" Romulus looked to her with a raised brow because Purrsephone was not one to leave home without it, without even lip gloss.

"Do you like it? I've been wanting to try it out for some time… you remember when you saw me without it and you said I looked pretty? It is a lot easier this way." She smiled some more as he did a little and continued to drive. "You said you had something to ask me?

He looked back at her and nodded, "What are your plans for after school?"

Her face grimaced as she thought of the distasteful lie she was about to tell him… "Well… there is an exam on Friday and I have to study or whatever…you know." She bit her bottom lip as she looked away.

He chuckled at her, knowing that she never studied and really didn't have much concern about school, for as long as he had known her; that much he would gather. A smiled at how hard it seemed like she was trying to impress him…he knew that she was trying to impress him, but for what was the question. "I see… well, Mother Wolf wants you over tonight to join us for dinner. She wants to meet you…"

Purrsephone looked over to him with the biggest smile on her face. Of coarse she knew it was going to get more serious if she was offered to meet the parents, but she didn't want to seem desperate and so she just looked to him. "Your mother wants to meet me? But isn't this a bit soon?" Purrsephone's eyebrows raised a little higher, anticipation of a reply hastened her heart.

"That is what I thought but then again…" He sucked in some air before looking back at her, "We've slept together a few times as well, so I am guessing she wants to see the ghoul who I smell like most of the time."

Purrsephone would always hope that a way into a man's heart would be through his stomach or through the guardian he cherished the most.

_Mother Wolf…treats me really nice. Regardless of my decisions she would back me…_

_I confide to Mother Wolf when I know I'm about to lose it into my feelings, regardless she always listens…_

Purrsephone watched her boyfriend for a few more moments as they pulled up into the school parking lot which were over ran now by the typical jocks, much like Romulus and Clawd. She saw Clawdeen talking along with her friends and her brother; darkly smirking to herself, she waited until Romulus came over to open the door for her.

Romulus got out of his car, smiling over to Clawdeen who waved to him from her group and then went to Purrsephone's side and opened the door. When she saw that Clawdeen was watching, she shot up and wrapped her arms around his neck; bringing him down to kiss him on the lips which set him back a little bit. Golden eyes remained on Clawdeen as she brought her hands to his face and kissed him harder. The kitty waited until Clawdeen responded by a snort and turned the other way towards her friends now…She chuckled as she parted from Romulus, now looking into his eyes.

"Good morning to you as well…" He rubbed the back of his head as to feel slightly nervous… she was acting so out of character and it sort of bothered him.

"I really missed you since I didn't get to talk to you last night…" She knew, she knew that he was with Clawdeen and the thought of it wretched her heart in a knot. Purrsephone wanted to be the only female interest in his life at this point, her mind was made up that this relationship was going to remain strong no matter what and no matter what means doing anything to keep it together.

"I'm sorry…" He patted her head before getting his bag from the back seat and her bag as well like usual. "I got caught up I forgot what time it was…"

She pouted as they walked over to Romulus' group which was usually Heath, Dougie, Clawd and some other casketball players as well as Clawdeen. The cat watched her boyfriend as a smile danced across his lips towards the one named Clawdeen; crawling under his skin.

"Romulus…about time you showed up." Clawd teased as he looked to Romulus and Purrsephone. At this point he had already found out from Draculaura about Romulus and his ghoulfriend, he also knew that Clawdeen didn't approve of it, but he was relieved that she seemed to be handling it well.

Romulus went about greeting everyone before taking a deep sigh, those green eyes would drift every so often towards the wolf female who smiled brightly; finding it soothing to see her happy which is what he always wanted. His attention turned to his ghoulfriend as he felt her tug a little harder on his jacket, he chuckled a little. "Where is your sist-"

Gritting her teeth, she wanted to glare but didn't want her insecurities to be seen by the smug looking Clawdeen. "Tell your mother I will be there tonight for dinner!" Purrsephone looked to her boyfriend, dropping her hand; hurt it seemed.

Clawdeen raised an eyebrow when she heard Purrsephone speak about his mother. Every werewolf; male or female, knew about each other's Pack Leader/Den Mother and Mother Wolf…named Sylvia, a legend and idol.

Romulus was a little taken back by the sudden outburst and looked to her and smiled some. He didn't know what was going on but he was one to just go along with things sometimes after his transfer to this school "W-Well that is great. We will talk more about it later then."

Purrsephone looked to Clawdeen one last time before she turned to leave without as much as another word to anyone leaving everyone sort of confused.

The first 5 minute bell rings loudly across the campus grounds and Clawdeen walked with Romulus to her first class which was homeroom with Romulus.

Clawdeen frowned as they walked down the cluttered halls of students and staff, looking up at Romulus as they continued on.

Romulus took a deep breath and looked to her as she turned away; he knew what was going on in her head. "…Mother Wolf wants her over for dinner…. She told me this morning and you know her, what she says goes." He found his way to his seat in the classroom and sighed some.

"Your mother? Madam Sylvia Rhea? Wants to meet Purrsephone?... a Were-Cat? Is she going to skin her alive?" Clawdeen muttered under a devious chuckle, she could only hope.

"It sounds crazy for being so soon and out of nowhere, but I'm sure Purrsephone will be fine. It would just be my mother, myself and Purrsephone… I don't think mother would want drama in her household so she is going to send my sisters away somewhere." He stretched in his seat and decided not to dwell too much about it. Regardless of what Purrsephone was or any ghoul he chose would be, his mother was refined and would likely choose her words carefully.

"Y-you are not worried?" Clawdeen tugged on his sleeve, resting her head on her enclosed palm, a tad concerned because he doesn't think of it as a big deal. Meeting the parent(s) of anybody in a relationship is a big deal.

He looked over to her with one eye and shook his head before laughing. "So concerned about Purrsephone, huh?" He laughed again as she almost choked. "As long as she is herself, she should be fine… You've came over many times for my sisters, you've seen them and also my mother…you know how she is."

"But I'm of the same species Romulus… or have you forgotten?" Clawdeen cocked a brow and smiled as she used the tip of her finger to shove into his back.

"Can you explain Heath? My mother adores that guy for some reason… he didn't change one bit despite what you tried to tell him. He hit on every one of my sisters and even tried on my own mother in my own house… As long as you are yourself, she will accept you as you truly are.." He shuddered at the thought of Heath that day. No manners or respect despite the fears everyone tried to put on him.

Clawdeen listened to him for a few more moments before she smiled and looked to the door. She thought to herself about what he had said but came to the conclusion it wasn't going to be good.

~Meanwhile in Home-ick…

made an example out of a student who got nervous while in demonstration of making Scarmel Sauce. Her ranting sounded much like nails on a chalk board and Purrsephone was too deep into her thoughts about Romulus to want to hear the teacher.

Meowlody slid over to her sister with Toralei and looked down on her frustrated sister. "How did it go?" She had never seen her so upset about a male before. She knew Purrsephone had her share of boyfriends, but this one was getting way under her skin so soon.

She growled as she just wanted to tear her hair out. "He noticed I looked different, but nothing to where I want him to be." She sighed, wanting to scream. "I even… ugh! Walked to his house!" Purrsephone dared to mention as she pulled out her makeup kit and attacked her face with accuracy and speed. "His mother wants to meet me for dinner tonight…"

"Oh wow…so soon. Well this is good, right? That is what you wanted…if you ace with his mother than you have Romulus point blank. He is on good terms with her right?" Toralei smirked as she could fathom the pain it would inflict on Clawdeen when he is attached to Purrsephone's hip.

"Well thankfully I have been reading up Werewolf living… the first meeting with the head of the household; also called a Den Mother, a fresh killed carcass is recommended to show strength, determination and loyalty. The Carcass should be of enough size and weight to feed a Den of 5 for a week... That is just inmonster for me to bring a carcass. Ghouls we need to go to the mall after school. I need to get a new outfit and a very nice gift for the household." Purrsephone looked to her sister for a moment before looking to her Icoffin and could see that Romulus had texted her about what time he was going to go pick her up later that night for the dinner. She could only smile at the text from him and shudder at his presence. "For that handsome man I would do anything…" She whispered under another deep breath.

"You are so going to crush Clawdeen… I watch her in class and I know she texts him and he does sometimes come to Dead Languages to say hi. If things were to get out of hand…" Toralei played with the words as she looked Purrsephone in the eyes, "Would you think… Romulus would do anything with Clawdeen while he was with you?"

The question made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She could feel her heart grow weak at the thought of Romulus ever doing anything like that, she knew that he wasn't that type of guy. "You mean like Romulus cheating on me with Clawdeen?" She could feel a lump form in her throat. "He isn't that type of guy! That is for sure!" She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as she frowned.

Toralei patted her friend on the shoulder before speaking once more, "But would Clawdeen know that boundary line? Romulus may be a saint…but who it to say Clawdeen has the same morals? You better have a good plan…"

"My little Purrsy has nothing to fear…she has us to watch her back and let her know if anything smells fishy." Meowlody purred as she adjusted in her seat, watching her sister who seemed to be brooding about the goings ons for tonight.

* * *

**So just a few fun facts if you have never known... Romulus; in ancient Roman Times, was the twin of Remus, who were the only children of Vestal Virgin, Rhea Silvia (a human turned celibate nun)Romulus and Remus were conceived when the God Mars seduced her in a forest. Long story short, Uncle once the twins were born, Amulius has them abandoned in the river Tiber. They are saved by a series of miraculous interventions: the river carries them to safety, a she-wolf named Lupa finds and suckles them.**

**Romulus is the only boy in my story of his mother; being the youngest sibling with 9 older sisters. In my story I have played with the name of Remus into Rema and gave the name Rhea to her twin…leaving her mother to be just Silvia.**

***Wolfbane is an actual plant; also called Aconitum or Monkhood, which is deadly to humans if ingested too much; death is instantaneous. I used the Harry Potter version of wolfbane, which is a toxic plant that can be used as an ingredient in the Wolfsbane Potion, a potion werewolves use to maintain their rationality and conscience when transformed into a wolf.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for long after update.**

**Let me know if there are any changes that I could make in future chapters, if any. Let me know your intake of the story progression and just show support. And for those who had…Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Mother…" Romulus knocked on the oaken doors that lead to the massive dinner table surrounded by ancient looking tapestry. The room remained dimly lit but the brightness of his mother's eye shine could be seen in the pitches of black. They flickered green to yellow as she raised her head to look at her son and the guest.

"Please… sit." She welcomed them with a smile, now standing up as Romulus directed Purrsephone to a chair, pulling it out for her before looking to his mother.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Romulus chuckled some before shaking his head and going to the wall, lifting the light panel switch to raise the dim to comfortable glow. "Any darker we wouldn't be able to see where we are eating." He then walked over to his mother, hugging her in her seat and planted a loving kiss on her cheek.

Mother Wolf smiled to him as she pated his cheek before motioning him to have a seat. Her bright eyes trailed over to the female who sat on the left side of her, she smiled before raising a brow.

Purrsephone looked over to Romulus who gave her a look of assurance that it was going to be ok. Her eyes met with Mother Wolf's and she smiled very little as she stood up now. "Thank you for inviting me into your beautiful home, Madam Moon… My name is Purrsephone, I feel honored to meet you." She lowered her head to Mother Wolf before sitting down.

Mother Wolf watched her for a few more moments before she took a deep breath. "It is a pleasure for me to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you, but then again I know so little." She smiled some as she raised her hand and from the kitchen double doors, her two troublesome daughters emerged with a trey of food; one between the two girls. "For dinner tonight… I wanted to make it special for this night…"

Rhea placed her trey down first, eyes locked on to Purrsephone; wanting to snarl, but with better judgment she kept to herself.

Romulus could only smile at the wonderful spread that his mother probably prepared for dinner. Even happier that Purrsephone didn't seem so nervous about the meeting. He didn't say a word, he had assured himself that the evening would be uneventful—he could only hope though.

"Smoked Red Snapper with a light lemon/mint cream sauce, peppered green beans, Kobe Beef steaks smothered in mushrooms—rare, also sweetened rolls and a tossed salad… Please, feast." She spoke gently as her eye remained on the cat. She studied her.

Unsure of what to do, Purrsephone—who was a vegetarian, took a bite of the steak. Placing it to her quivering lips, she seemed queasy. As the sickening smells of rare, luke warm steak invaded her sense—she could only think of why she was doing it. The family she was introduced to were a pack of werewolves…werewolves ate meat—under cooked, bleeding, still breathing meat. Of course she wanted to fit in so with that thought she sucked it up and placed the cooled meat into her mouth.

Silvia watched the girl with a risen brow as her head rested on her interlaced fingers, processing everything with that wolf like grin. "My…I hope it tastes delicious." She purred gently as she ate a piece of her steak and beans, enjoying the grand pleasures of the delicious flavors going on. Her golden eyes flickered over to her son as she watched him. Just watching him. What was he thinking? This girl, she thought, was not honest; not true. Did he not see that in her? Or is he too blinded by the pretty features that embellished her? Either way, she would have her last words before the night was to end. "So I hear that you are in Fearleading?" Mother Wolf asked gently as her golden eyes danced over to the feline.

Purrsephone looked up to her and smiled a little as she placed her fork down to hold conversation. The emotions she was feeling right about now was everything but calm. She wanted Romulus to save her, but feared it would anger the mother to rely on her son for assistance in answering basic questions. She was a mess. "W-why y-"

"Do not fear me Purrsephone… answer the question in confidence; unless you are uneasy with me getting to know you—then I guess we can talk some other time." Silvia cornered her, again with that look like she was waiting for her to give up.

The feline bit the bottom of her lip before she met those daggers for eyes and smiled some, gaining some confidence now. "N-No it is fine. I do not mind at all. I am in Fearleading, yes. I have been since I could remember." Yellow orbs trailed to the smile of Romulus who just sat there. Not saying a word. She wanted to kick him; she didn't like the feeling of being backed into a corner and unable to fight back. Why would she want to fight Mother Wolf? Romulus' mother?! She growled to herself internally as he ears lowered to the sides of her head. This was going to be a long night.

These moments would turn into a few hours into the night, dinner had been over and Rema was left to clean the mess.

Purrsephone had pulled Romulus into a hallway of the house, looking up in his eyes with a frown upon her pretty face. "Thanks for letting me get skinned alive by your mother! She hates me!" She whispered with a hiss towards her boyfriend, glaring into those green, confused eyes.

"Hate you? That is such a strong word. She doesn't hate you, that is how she is…I told you to keep calm. It is fine." He smiled to try to assure her that everything was ok, but her nerves were wrecked. "Purrsy… She doesn't hate you…" He calmly placed his hands on her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes with a calm smirk wanting her to be assured.

It didn't matter what Romulus did, she felt the way she felt. Purrsephone knew that his mother was probably listening closely from the living room as she enjoyed her tea and fed off her fear for dessert. A mess Purrsephone came out even though she tried to assure herself that she had to remain calm. She beat herself over it as she now looked down to her heeled feet, breathing a little harder at all of the questions Silvia had asked her. Each question seemed harder and harder to answer as time went on, each answer became more and more embellished; she hated herself for that. "I-I think I should just go home Romulus…" She sighed.

Romulus stepped back a little, grabbing for her hand but she back away from him. He wasn't going to push the matter anymore. "Very well… I shall take you home then."

Purrsephone sighed for the millionth time as she found a bathroom and went in, locking the door behind her.

The male could only watch before he left back to the living room to find his mother comfortably sipping on her hot tea, her legs daintily crossed over the other. She was calm and when those eyes gleamed to her son, a smile danced across her face, before he could speak, she cleared her throat.

"She isn't true…She has you around merely to make herself look better. I do not like that." Silvia spoke gently as she placed her cup down on the marble table in front of her. She knew best. She had always known best for her children. Every female that would come into Romulus' life would not be good enough and that was her job to ensure that he knew. "You shouldn't settle for anything less than your self-worth, my prince." She looked to him with stern eyes.

With a sigh, Romulus could only listen what she was saying. Yes, Purrsephone seemed to change once they started dating. He would notice these things like the way she would dress sometimes; completely different than what he had known before. She would wear glasses, when she didn't need to. She would speak differently, when she didn't know how. The feline changed and even went to the length to lie to his mother… It didn't bother him until now and it wasn't until his mother spoke her opinion that he had realized that maybe it wasn't for the best. He did feel for the girl, but he didn't love her.

"But this is your life Romulus… I have faith that you will make excellent choices in the near future. I didn't raise a fool… Now, I am sure you will be taking her home; I on the other hand will be going to bed." She yawned a little before standing up, going to her son, kissing him on the forehead before walking down the hall; stopping when Purrsephone came out the bathroom.

Purrsephone was startled when she looked up to see Silvia, quickly she bowed to her. "Dinner was lovely…I thank you again for having me over."

"It was a pleasure Miss. Purrsephone. You have a great rest of the night. Romulus is waiting for you in the living room." With that she didn't say another word, elegantly she graced over the marble flooring in her long gown and disappeared into the darkness of the large master bedroom.

Now in the car, they remained silent. Tears streamed down Purrsephone's cheek, smearing her eyeliner and ruining her mascara. She still remained silent as Romulus dropped her off at home. Without a word Purrsephone got out the car; without even saying goodbye and went inside her home, leaving Romulus to ponder on his thoughts about the whole situation.

Without much answer to every question that plagues him mind, he decided to call the only person; though very judgemental, the one ghoul who always remained on the back of his mind.

* * *

Thank you for your patience guys!


	9. Chapter 8

I am sooooo sorry guys for the long time between updates! It has been hectic with a big move in a few weeks. PLEASE! BARE WITH ME! Everything shall return back to normal after the move!

Thank you guys once again and please enjoy!

* * *

"So…?" Clawdeen leaned in as the two sat on a bench during their lunch break. The male had remained quiet since they sat down and Clawdeen was under the impression that he needed to speak to her in regards of what happened last night at the dinner meeting with his mother and girlfriend.

Romulus took his juice box straw to his lips before taking a deep sigh and just flashed a grin at her. "So what? I just wanted to sit with you during lunch. That is all Clawdeen." He chuckled some in a teasing way. He knew that it was eating her up; she was always one to want to know the goings ons with him. He would have to admit though, the events of last night cleared up a lot of things for him.

Clawdeen plopped back down in her seat with a slightly annoyed groan and looked to her food tray and pushed it aside. She knew he was being difficult, he was always playing difficult when it came to new news about the status of Romulus and his girlfriend… call her obsessed if you will, but nothing satisfied her more than to see Purrsephone defeated. "Boy! You play too much." She hissed at him before she forced herself to distraction while fixing her lip gloss in her compact.

He smiled a little before shaking his head, green eyes trailing over to the strong face of the woman before him. Like he hadn't noticed her, she had grown into something beautiful. The male seemed to get lost of her applying her makeup. Guiding fingers over her plump lips; powdering her pup like nose and fixing that mane of unruly hair made up Clawdeen and he enjoyed watching her. It wouldn't be until he met her golden eyes that he quickly looked away, panning her from his sight as he let out a sigh. "It went alright for the most part…" He gave in to say in regards to last night.

"Ok? Your phone call didn't sound 'ok' … you seemed… I don't know…very contemplated over the phone. Deep in thought. Did your mom like her at least?" She leaned in over the table to get more information about it.

The grey male chuckled once again before shaking his head at her persistence. Sure the dinner went fine and he could have easily lied about it, but a lie to Clawdeen would break all trust that the two shared. The friendship they had been based on being open and no secrets, but he would feel bad. Purrsephone was a good girl, but his mother's voice kept ringing clear through his mind.

'_She isn't true…she has you around merely to make herself look better. I do not like that…'_

Everything that she mentioned last night rang true and it wouldn't be until that time that he realized the truth that was his girlfriend. It would have been easier to ignore the facts, but to ignore was to go against everything he stood for…happiness and civility. "I think it went well… My mother seemed alright about it as well, but you know her…she is hard to please." He chose to lie.

'_You shouldn't settle for anything less than your self-worth, my prince.'_

Clawdeen narrowed her eyes to the male for a moment as she studied him. The grin on his face didn't give anything away, but she knew there was more to it. "Well…that is good I guess. Mother Silvia is a good judge of character…"

Oh, Clawdeen didn't even know the tip of his mother and her words. "Maybe…I should focus on other things at the moment. The relationship is fine…" He continued to lie, "I'm afraid I can not give her what she wants. I do not think I can give her my full heart… I like her, but I do not love her." He admitted which caused Clawdeen to straighten up a little bit.

'_I do not think I can give he my full heart….I like her, but I do not love her…' _Those words left Clawdeen a little stunned for she was under the impression that Purrsephone had him wrapped around her manicured claw, but what he was saying proved that wasn't true. "Why can you not give your full heart?" Clawdeen asked a little shyly now, she really wanted to know, but she feared the answer wouldn't be what she wanted to hear really. What if there was someone else Romulus had an eye on. She wouldn't blame him though… he was an amazing looking guy and a great person. He would strive on making others happy before himself; all of these things were traits Clawdeen valued in him.

The way she looked to him made him chuckle. She was intrigued by his last comment and the way she leaned in to his answer was rather cute. "I just can't… I value her as a person, but I can not-like give all myself to her. I really think my heart is in a different place…" He tried to explain as best he could without having to go into too much detail. Purrsephone would stay the night over his house a few times and he had snuck into the room of Purrsephone sometimes, they would have sex and Purrsephone would always be so passionate. It wasn't a feeling of passion like when a woman loves a man…it was…sort of forced like she wanted something at the end of it. Romulus noticed this over the past few weeks while sleeping with her that she would always tell him that she loved him, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her like he really meant it and it would upset her.

Clawdeen watched his closely at his facial expressions and felt for the guy a little. Though these were his decisions that he had made, he rushed into it and because of that he felt guilty. Her mind went back to that night at the dance and their conversation between each other… their kiss and the look they looked at each other. Any other person, she would think was cheesy but it was a side of Romulus she had never seen before that night. "Well where is your heart then?" Once she asked that question, she just blushed brightly and turned the other way for the face that was returned was his handsome smile and a raised brow. She should have known… "Rom—"

"Let's not read too much into it." Romulus replied with a chuckle as he stood up now and gathered their trash, figuring they were not going to eat anymore.

"No! I can throw my trash away!"Clawdeen snatched her tray from his hand with a small frown before throwing her head back; her nose held high and walked to the trash can.

"So independent…" Romulus teased as they now walked to the athletic hall to prepare for practice.

Something or somebodies…watched very closely from behind a large tree as the two walked passed—laughing it up. "Meowlody… you heard that?" A familiar orange striped feline looked over to her companion who was just as occupied with the two leaving to the fields.

"Mhm… Purrsephone needs to get a move on with this guy or she is going to lose him to our enemy." Meowlody didn't like the fact that Romulus wasn't in love with her sister, but rather into her only. Last night Purrsephone had come home in tears and wouldn't say a word of what happened. She hated Romulus for that because when she looked outside to Romulus' car…he was on the phone with a smug, smirk plastered on his face before driving off. She didn't really see what Purrsephone saw in the guy honestly, but she was head over heels for him.

"Your brat of a sister won't talk to me, but she will listen to you…talk to the girl before I intervene. I'm tired of her moping." Toralei growled to herself as she schemed on how to get back at Clawdeen for taking Purrsephone's boyfriend away. Though she felt much like Meowlody on the matter, Purrsephone was her friend—sister even and if Purrsephone was hurting than her sisters needed to step in.

"So…I'll talk to you later than." Clawdeen stood in front of Romulus with a slight smile upon her face. She was happy the two got to talk, it really did clear a lot of worry she had in her mind over the past couple of days. He told her exactly what she needed to hear.

"Yeah…we will." He smiled back before giving the girl a friendly hug; though it lasted a little longer than she would expect. He took his time with it as if she had been missing for a while. He really did miss Clawdeen at the end of it. "Thanks…" He spoke to her gently as he rested his chin on the top of her head before separating a few steps back.

She looked to him with a raised brow as she tried to collect herself from the sudden motions of the other. "Thanks for what Rom?" She questioned, though she could figure it out.

"You are always there for me…so thanks." He grinned once again before ruffling her mane of hair in a playful manner, shaking whatever awkwardness would soon come along from the hug. She swatted his hand away with a discomforted whine, trying her best to fix back her unruly mane.

"Ok, ok! Your welcome." She laughed as she moved her purse to her other arm and turned to walk into the girl's locker room, but stopped one more time to look at him. He remained there with his hands in his pockets as he bit the bottom of his lip before waving to her and walking to the guy's locker room. The Wolf girl could only sigh in some admiration of how lucky she was to call him a friend—maybe even something more by the way he hugged her.

"My boyfriend huh?"

A frustrated voice disrupted the awe-filled werewolf female from her captivating vision.

Clawdeen looked to her side as she walked through the double doors to see a rather upset looking kitty. "What…?" She raised a brow as the girl now approached her with a furrowed brow. Rather defensively Clawdeen pressed her crossed arms over her chest and stepped back from the raging feline.

The girl was panting now in anger at what she just witnessed. She growled before speaking to the girl who threatened her rather weak relationship. "I WILL not have you ruin what I worked so hard for! I want you to stay away from him at all costs! You got that?!" Purrsephone hissed as she glared into the very fiber being of the other's soul. Wanting to tear her apart limb from limb.

Clawdeen wanted to laugh in a way at how Purrsephone had been acting. A jealous girlfriend. "Girl…you got it all wrong. Please lower your voice or you will look like a fool." Clawdeen simply stated before shrugging. "We are only friends, girl! There is no reason to get jealous about me hanging out with an old friend whom I have known since house training." The wolf remained calm and that pissed the feline off more.

Baring her fangs towards Clawdeen, she was ready to pounce on her, but she refrained for she knew others were watching and she couldn't lose her cool right now. The girl took a deep breath as she threw a smirk at the girl, facing away now as they both now held their noses high. "You wish I was jealous of you! As if! I see how you look at him as we kiss. You can not bare the sight! But no matter… I will let it pass for right now. I just want you to know that he is mine and will always be mine…so know. Your. Place. Mutt." Purrsephone chuckled towards her as she flicked her hair in the girl's face and walked away.

"And also…I forgot to tell you!" Purrsephone turned to Clawdeen for a final time. "Romulus will be coming with me to my mother's house next weekend…we return from our bond is going to be so much stronger. He won't have any time for you anymore." She laughed before disappearing into the gym with the most smug of looks upon her twisted face.

'_That bitch is looking forward to missing teeth!'_

Clawdeen growled to herself as she remained still as Purrsephone's hair left her face. She had to stay composed. She wasn't going to fall apart now..it would be soon that Romulus would see the real Purrsephone

* * *

I really hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am writing it!


End file.
